The Gordon Research Conferences in 1981 will be held in New London, New Hampshire. It was established to stimulate research in universities, research foundations and industrial laboratories. This purpose is achieved by an informal meeting consisting of scheduled speakers and discussion groups. This type of meeting is a valuable means of disseminating information and ideas to an extent that could not be achieved through the usual channels of publication and presentation at scientific meetings. Sufficient time is available to stimulate informal discussion among members of the Food and Nutrition Conference.